The Only One For Me.
by Angel Of Light
Summary: Set after "His Master's Voice" (in 02) Kari is being transported back to the scubamon, can TK save her?


Howdy Y'all? hmmmmm.. this fanfic is set in 02, after "his Master's voice"   
It's my first fic and it's a Takari. (Whoo hoo!)  
  
Please r/r if you have time?  
  
Oh and " ' " indicates thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari was walking to school by herself. She was lost in her thoughts and   
didn't even hear TK come up behind her. He placed his hands over her   
eyes.  
  
"Guess Who!"  
  
Kari screamed, startled and whirled around.  
  
"Oh, TK, You scared me." Kari blushed.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kari?"  
  
"No, no." she said hesitantly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon we're going to be late." Kari rushed off towards the school   
leaving TK to stare after her.  
  
'Something isn't right' he thought.  
  
Kari was entering the school when she suddenly felt faint and collapsed.  
  
TK saw Kari fall to the ground and started running to her.  
  
When he was almost to her, she started disappearing.  
  
"KARI!" he yelled. He wasn't going to lose her again. TK reached her just   
as she was almost gone, he grabbed her hand and he dissapeard with her.  
  
Davis, who had been behind TK, saw the whole thing.  
  
'Dammit, he thought, now they are gonna be together! WITHOUT me!' he   
thought.  
  
"They must have been transported to the digital world." He said aloud to   
himself.  
  
"What about the digital world?" asked a voice behind him.  
  
"Ahh! Yolei, don't do that!"  
  
"Don't do what?"  
"Listen to me think!"  
  
"Whatever, Davis, Now what about the dig world?"  
  
"Kari and TA just disappeared. TOGETHER."  
  
"Disappeared? How?"  
  
"I don't know, They just did. Right there on the steps."  
  
"Well it has happened before, to Kari. You know with the scubamon and   
all."  
  
"Well we gotta find her! TA isn't responsible enough to take care of Kari!"  
  
"Davis."  
  
"What"  
  
"Shut up. Now we better get in contact with the rest of the digi-destined."  
  
Yolei took out her little computer and sent emails to all of the digi-destined.  
  
--  
  
TK and Kari land on a beach.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh" Kari groaned as she sat up. "My head hurts so much." She   
looked over beside her. "TK?"  
  
TK sat up slowly. "Kari, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm okay, I think."  
  
Kari looked around at their surroundings. "Oh no." she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is the same beach that the scubamon brang me to."  
  
"Have you been having dreams again?"  
  
"Well, Yes."  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
" I didn't want anyone to make a fuss over me. I didn't think I would get   
transported here again."  
  
TK and Kari both stood up.   
  
"TK.How did you end up being here too?"  
  
"Oh, I, Uh kind of grabbed you before you were totally gone and I guess it   
took me here too."  
  
"Thanks, TK. I feel a lot less scared with you here." She flashed him a   
smile.  
  
TK blushed. Then it started to pour.  
  
They rushed to a nearby cave.  
  
  
--  
  
Yolei, Davis, Cody, Izzy, Matt, Sora, Joe and Tai were all gathered in the   
computer room.  
  
  
"We have to find them!" Matt and Tai said in unison. Everyone else   
laughed softly.  
  
"We have to find Kari right away, Forget TA!" Davis cried.  
  
Matt shot Davis a murderous glare. "His Name Is TK!" he shouted.   
  
"Now Davis, C'mon its important that we find them both as soon as   
possible." Said Sora.  
  
"Perhaps they are in the digital world," Izzy mused.  
  
"But they didn't go through a computer or anything." Davis said. "They just   
disappeared off the front steps."  
  
"Hmmmmmm…."  
  
"I have an idea." Cody spoke up. "Why not some of us go to the digital   
world and look there and some of us can look by the beach."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
Joe, Cody, Yolei, Sora, and Izzy went off the digital world and Tai, Matt   
and Davis went to search the beach.  
  
--  
  
  
TK and Kari got inside the cave quickly. Kari heard something behind   
them.  
  
"I don't think we are alone in this cave." she whispered to TK.  
  
Something with dark red eyes leapt out of the darkness and grabbed Kari's   
arm.  
  
She immediately slumped to the ground. TK caught her before she hit the   
ground.  
  
The creature ran back down into the cave and disappeared.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
She didn't answer. Kari lay limp in TK's arms.  
  
**  
  
"KARI!" Davis Yelled.  
  
"TK!" Yelled Matt.  
  
"Kari, TK, where are you?" Tai yelled.  
  
Davis held out his digivice and a portal appeared in front of them.  
  
"Whoa"  
  
They all went through the portal and landed on the beach.  
  
"Is this where they are?" Matt wondered aloud.  
They searched the beach until they found the cave where TK and Kari   
were.  
  
They walked in and heard TK talking.  
  
"You gotta wake up Kari. Please. You're my best friend. I don't know what   
I'd do without you! And I….I love you, Kari."  
  
At the moment, Kari opened her eyes and looked into TK's. "Kari!"  
  
Kari looked deathly pale. She forced a weak smile. "TK…."  
  
Upon hearing TK talking, Davis began banging his head on the cave wall.  
  
'Damn TA, saying that stuff to MY girl. Damn him.' Davis thought bitterly.  
  
Matt and Tai ran down the cave to TK and Kari.  
  
"TK!" Matt said happily.  
  
"Kari!" Said Tai.  
  
Kari didn't answer them as she had fainted again.  
  
"TK, what happened?" Tai cried.  
  
"I-I'm not sure. Something came out of the cave and touched Kari. Then   
she just fainted." TK explained. "We gotta help her!"  
  
TK stood up with Kari in his arms.   
  
"Davis! Get over here." Matt yelled. Tai, Matt and TK were all standing   
together with their digivices.  
  
Davis hurried over and kept shooting looks at TK the whole time.  
  
They returned to the real world.  
  
**In the Digi-World. **  
  
"Well, I think we have determined that TK and Kari aren't here in the Digital   
World." Izzy proclaimed. "Let's go home."  
  
They returned to the real world.  
  
  
**At the hospital…**  
  
  
TK paced around the tiny hospital waiting room.  
  
'If she isn't all right, I don't know what I'll do.' TK thought.  
  
Davis sat in a small white plastic chair.  
  
'Stupid TA, this is all his fault.' He thought.  
  
'This is all my fault' TK thought.  
  
Tai and Matt sat together on a small couch.  
  
'Poor TK, I can't imagine what he is going through right now.' Matt thought.  
  
'Kari..' Tai thought.  
  
A doctor in a long white lab coat came into the room. They all looked up.   
TK stood perfectly still.  
  
"Well? Is Kari okay?" Tai asked eagerly.  
  
"Kari is.." The doctor began.  
  
TK held his breath.  
  
"Going to be just fine." He continued.  
  
Tai let out a whoop. He and Matt high fived each other.  
  
"But.."  
  
"But? There's a but?" Tai demanded.  
  
"She is going to have to stay in the hospital for about a month or so." The   
doctor finished up.  
  
"Oh. Well at least she's okay."  
"Can we see her?" Davis spoke up.  
  
"Of course. Just one at a time please. She is in room 202."  
  
Davis was off and running down the hall.  
  
"I'll send the others an e-mail." Matt offered.  
  
Matt sat down and started typing away on his little computer.  
  
Tai and TK walked down the hall towards Kari's room.  
  
**In Kari's room..**  
  
Davis walks into her room. Kari is lying on the bed, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey Kari!" said Davis.  
  
Kari turned her head to look at him. "Hi Davis." She replied, trying to be her   
perky self.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Davis asked.  
  
""Oh, I'm just fine." She lied, forcing a smile.  
  
"Well, I-uh.."  
  
Kari leaned forward and took Davis' hand. "Thanks for coming to see me,   
Davis."  
  
Davis turned red. "Uh, see ya later, Kari." He left the room.  
  
In the hall.  
  
TK and Tai watched as Davis came out, His face was bright red.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavis, You're blushing…" Tai teased.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Davis denied. He hurried out into the waiting room.  
  
"You want to go in first?" Tai asked TK.  
  
TK shook his head. He hadn't said a word since they arrived at the   
hospital.  
  
"Okay." Tai shot TK a concerned look.  
  
A few minutes later, Tai emerged from the room. "Go on, TK"  
  
Tai pushed him lightly into the room.  
  
TK entered the room. Kari sat up. She smiled at TK.  
  
"Hey..Kari," Tk said soflty.  
  
"TK." Kari said, smiling.  
  
He crossed the room and sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
Kari took his hand in hers. TK couldn't look her in the eyes. If he did, he   
would start crying.   
  
"How are you?" He asked lamely.  
  
"Can I be honest with you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Of course." He said.  
  
"I feel terrible."  
  
"Oh Kari..I'm so sorry I let this happen!" TK cried.  
  
Kari's eyes filled with tears. "TK, this isn't you fault at all."  
  
"Yes it is!" he cried. "I should've been watching you more closely. Its all my   
fault!"  
  
"It's no one's fault. You or I couldn't have known that there was something   
in the cave." Kari said.  
  
"I-I, I just.." TK began.  
  
"It's okay, TK. I'm going to be all right." Kari said.  
  
TK turned towards her and hugged Kari tight.  
Kari hugged him back just as tightly.   
  
"I'm so glad you are okay, Kari." TK said.  
  
"Me too," Kari said. They both laughed.  
  
**One month later..**  
  
TK walked through the front doors of the hospital. Today, Kari was going   
home.  
  
He walked down to room 202 and knocked on the door.  
  
"Kari?" he called softly. No one replied.  
  
'Hmmmmmm' he thought.  
  
TK opened the door. Tai was in there, sitting on the bed. His eyes were red   
and puffy. Kari was no where in sight.  
  
"Tai?" TK asked.  
  
Tai looked up. "Oh, TK.."   
  
"Where's Kari?" TK asked, looking around. "Did she already go home?"  
  
"She isn't going home, TK." Tai said softly.  
  
"What do you mean 'she isn't going home'!" TK said, confused.  
  
"She's been moved to intensive care. She got worse last night." Tai   
explained.  
  
"Worse, like how?"  
  
"Kari's in a coma, TK. She may never wake up."  
  
"No." TK said. "NO! That's not going to happen!"  
  
"TK…" Tai said, he put a hand on TK's shoulder.  
  
"What room is she in?" he demanded.  
  
"Room 303, but they won't let US see her so I don't-" Tai started, but TK   
was already off and running down the hall.  
  
'How can this be? I just saw Kari yesterday afternoon, she was fine.' TK   
thought.  
  
He arrived in front of room 303. TK opened the door. Kari was lying on the   
bed, her eyes closed. A doctor was in there with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, young man, you can't come in here." The doctor said.  
  
"But-but I HAVE to see her. You don't understand. I LOVE HER!" TK   
blurted out.  
  
The doctor looked at TK with a strange look on his face. "Um, I have to go   
take a coffee break. BYE!" he hurried out.  
  
TK's face was bright red. He couldn't believe he'd just told a total stranger   
that he loved Kari.  
  
TK pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down.  
  
**In the waiting room**  
  
Yolei, Davis, Cody, Sora, Joe and Izzy burst into the waiting room. They   
had just all received the news. Tai stood up and waved to them.  
  
"Hi guys." He said.  
  
"Can I see Kari now?" Davis asked impatiently.  
  
"No, no one's allowed to see her, not even me." Tai said sadly.  
  
The waiting room door opened again and Mimi and Matt walked in.  
  
"Sorry we're late, I had to pick up Mimi from the airport." Matt said.  
  
Mimi walked over to Tai and hugged him. "Kari will be all right, don't   
worry."  
  
"Thanks, Mimi."  
  
**Kari's room**  
  
TK just sat there and held her hand. Tears ran down his face.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you!" he cried.  
  
**In the waiting room**  
  
"Hey, where's TK?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh he's with Kari." Tai said.  
  
"WHAT?! You said no one could see her!" Davis fumed.  
  
Matt laughed softly. "TK would find a way to see her."  
  
"Well than I should get to go see her too!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe later, junior." Tai laughed.  
  
"Maybe one of us should get Gatomon." Yolei suggested.   
  
"Oh I totally forgot! I must have left her at home." Tai said. "I'll go get her.   
E-mail me if anything changes."  
  
"Got it." Yolei said.  
  
Tai was off and running out the door.  
  
**Few minutes later.  
  
While the others weren't looking, Davis slipped out of the room and down   
the hall to Kari's room.  
  
He opened the door, to see TK siting by her bed, holding her hand.  
  
'GAH! That stupid TA's holding my girl's hand! GAH!' Davis thought   
bitterly.  
  
'I'm gonna show him a thing or two.' Davis entered the room with balled   
fists. But when he saw TK's face, he stopped short.  
  
TK was crying. Davis couldn't believe it. 'He must really care about her'   
Davis thought, almost kindly.  
  
"Hey TA..erm, TK," Davis said quietly. TK looked up; he hadn't even heard   
Davis come in.  
  
"Hi Davis." TK replied.  
  
"Any change?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A doctor walked in before they could continue they're brilliant conversation.  
  
He looked over at Davis. "You love her too?"  
  
"Too?" Asked a bewildered Davis. 'Too?' he thought.  
  
TK coughed. "Ahem."  
  
'GAH! TK LOVES KARI!? GAH! NOOOOOOOO!' Davis was kicking   
himself mentally.  
  
**Wating room**  
  
Tai rushed in with Gatomon in his arms.  
  
"I'm back, any news?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Everyone shook his or her heads.  
  
**Kari's room**  
  
Davis left the room quickly. He went down the hall to the waiting room and   
was hit in the head with the door as it opened.  
BANG.  
  
'GAH! Why me?' Davis thought as he passed out.  
  
When Davis awoke, he saw Tai and Gatomon staring down at him.  
  
"Are you okay, Davis?" Tai asked.   
"Yeah, Never better." Davis muttered.  
  
"Good." Tai hauled Davis to his feet.  
  
Tai, Davis and Gatomon headed down the hall towards Kari's room.  
  
**In Kari's room. **  
  
TK put his head in his hands. 'Kari..' He just wished that she would open   
her eyes. TK thought of all the great times they had together, and more   
tears came to his eyes.   
  
Tai, Gatomon and Davis entered the room. TK stood up. Gatomon ran   
over to Kari and jumped up beside her.  
  
"Oh, Kari!" Gatomon cried.  
  
Tai sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
TK left the room and sat down by the wall outside her room. He couldn't be   
in there any more.   
  
**In the waiting room**  
  
Sora and Mimi were flipping through some old magazines.  
  
Izzy was of course, on his computer, busily doing something.  
  
Joe was studying for a test.  
  
Yolei was quietly talking with Cody.  
  
And Matt was looking out the window.  
  
"Yolei, Is Kari going to be all right?" Cody asked.  
  
"Sure she is, Cody." Yolei replied reassuringly.  
  
**In Kari's room**  
  
Gatomon had curled up beside Kari. Davis was sitting on the other side of   
Kari.  
  
Davis picked up Kari's hand. 'Oh, Kari come on and wake up.'  
  
Kari suddenly squeezed Davis' hand. Davis gasped. "Kari!" he said.  
  
"TK." Kari whispered.  
  
Davis' face fell, but only for a moment. He was sure now, that Kari loved   
TK back.  
  
Kari opened her eyes. "TK?"   
  
"No, its me, Davis."  
  
"And Tai."  
  
"And Gatomon."  
  
Kari sat up in bed. "You were siting with me the whole time?" She looked   
over at Davis.  
  
"Well, I." Davis began. 'Here's your chance, Davis' he thought. "Um, TK   
actually was here all the time with you. Me and Tai just came in a few   
minutes ago."  
  
Kari leaned forward and hugged Tai.  
  
Tai hugged her back tightly. "How do you feel, Kari?"  
  
"Just fine!" She smiled.  
  
Tai released her. She turned and hugged Davis tight.  
  
Davis turned red. 'My dream come true'  
  
"You're a great friend, Davis." Kari told him   
  
"Thanks, Kari." Davis smiled. He was lucky to have a good friend like her.  
  
Gatomon jumped into her arms. "Kari!"  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"I'll go tell the others." Tai said and hurried out of the room.  
He almost tripped over TK, but caught himself in time.  
  
"TK! Go in there!" Tai exclaimed happily. Tai hauled TK to his feet and   
shoved him through the door.  
  
Tai ran down the hall to the waiting room.  
  
**In the waiting room**  
  
"Kari's awake!" He cried.  
  
The room was filled with cheers.  
  
**In Kari's room**  
  
TK tripped into the room. Kari was sitting up and smiling.  
  
"Hey TK." She said happily.  
  
"KARI!" TK had never been happier in his life. He ran over to her bed and   
picked her right up into his arms.  
  
"Whoa! TK!" Kari giggled.  
  
TK held her close. He never wanted to let her go.   
  
After a few minutes, he finally looked up and saw the whole gang standing   
in the doorway, grinning at him.  
  
TK blushed and set Kari back on the bed.  
  
"Down, boy." Davis muttered under his breath. Yolei heard him and   
elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Everyone entered the room and hugged Kari.  
  
"GROUP HUG!" yelled Yolei.   
  
After a little while, Kari finally gasped, "Okay, Air becoming an issue here!"   
She giggled as they all let go.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
One week later..  
  
  
TK entered the building with a bouquet of pink and yellow roses. He knew   
they were Kari's favorite.   
  
Kari could finally come home today. TK hoped she was truly all right this   
time. He held the bouquet behind his back and knocked on her hospital   
room door.  
  
TK opened the door and entered the room. Kari was there, sitting up on a   
chair.  
  
She smiled at him, when he went in. "Hey TK."  
  
TK walked over to her and pulled out the flowers from behind his back, he   
held them out to her.  
  
"These are for you." He said, blushing.  
  
Kari took the flowers from him. "Oh, TK." she said softly. "They're so   
beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." TK said, in a barley audible voice.  
  
Kari stared up into his eyes. "You think I'm beautiful?"   
  
"Well, um, Yeah." TK stuttered, blushing again.  
  
Kari stood up and hugged TK. "You are the sweetest guy I know."  
  
TK hugged her back. "Will you, um maybe go out with me on Friday, Kari?"   
  
Kari smiled. "Of Course!"  
  
Kari tucked one of the pink roses behind one ear. "Let's go wait outside for   
Tai and the others." She suggested.  
  
TK slipped his arm around her and they walked outside together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About 10 minutes later..  
Tai and the others arrive at the hospital to bring Kari home.  
  
"Hey Kari, where'd ya get those flowers?" Tai asked.  
  
Kari turned and smiled at TK. "TK brought them for me." She replied.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tai murmured, he winked at TK who blushed   
slightly.  
  
Yolei hugged Kari. "I'm so glad you are good and well now!" she   
exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Yolei." Kari smiled.  
  
Tai took out a blindfold and placed it over Kari's eyes. "Hey! What are you   
doing, Tai?" Kari laughed.  
  
"It's a surprise." He replied.  
  
They all piled into cars and drove off to Tai and Karl's place.  
  
Davis watched in slight envy as TK took Kari's hand and led her up to the   
apartment.   
  
Kari giggled. "TK, You better not lead me into any walls!"  
  
TK laughed too. "Don't worry Kari, I won't."  
  
Everyone else hurried up ahead of TK and Kari. TK led her to the door and   
took off the blind fold.   
  
She opened her eyes to see all the digi-destined, New and old there WITH   
all of their digimon (in-training form), standing there. The living room was   
decorated and set up for a party. A big banner read "Welcome home, Kari!"  
  
"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.  
  
Kari's eyes lit up. "You guys!" she cried before she burst into tears.  
  
Everyone rushed forward. "What's wrong Kari?" TK asked. He put a hand   
on her shoulder.   
  
Kari quickly dried her eyes. "I was just so touched, ya know?" She began   
to laugh. "Sorry.."  
  
Everyone laughed along with her.   
  
"Come on you guys its time to PAR-Tay!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The party progressed on for a while. Kari had stayed separated from TK   
almost the whole night. She hadn't said anything to him at all.  
  
TK was a little worried, he wondered if anything was wrong.  
  
Tai put on some music; the first song was a slow one. TK saw this as his   
chance to talk to Kari or to a least dance with her. He walked over to her   
and was just about to ask her to dance, when, Davis beat him to it.  
  
"Want to dance, Kari?" Davis asked her.  
  
Kari saw the hurt look on TK's face. "Sorry, Davis. I already have a dance   
partner." She smiled at TK.  
  
"Oh, well okay. Kari." Davis slinked away to the other side of the room.  
  
Kari pulled TK out on the balcony. She put her arms around him.  
  
"Kari, I-" he began, but had his sentence cut short when Kari kissed him.   
  
Surprised, yet delighted, TK returned the kiss. Kari looked up into his eyes   
and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I love you, TK." She said softly.  
  
"I love you too." TK agreed. He heard a noise and looked over at the door   
to the balcony. Tai, Matt, Mimi and Sora were all there, with their faces   
pressed against the glass.  
  
TK and Kari both blushed beet red. Tai and Matt came out on the balcony.  
  
"Hey congratulations you two!" Tai grinned.  
  
"We knew it would happen sooner or later!" Matt said, triumphantly.  
Matt ruffled TK's hair. "Way to go, little bro." He congratulated. TK blushed   
again.  
  
Tai went over to Kari. "My little sister is all grown up." He said with mock   
sadness in his voice. He smiled at her. Kari gave Tai a hug. "You're the   
best big brother anyone could ever have, Tai."  
  
"Hey hey, cheating on TK already? With you own brother! Shame." Matt   
teased Kari.  
  
Kari grinned and stepped over to TK and kissed him again.  
  
"TK's the only guy for me." She smiled at him.  
  
"And you're the only girl for me." TK replied.   
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
